Navidad ¿Desastroza?
by Zakurayui
Summary: "¡AANG! TE VOY A MATAR" grito una pelinegra siendo arrasada por una incontenible ira mientras corría a más no poder por los pasillos del ahora castillo y morada del Lord del fuego.
1. Chapter 1

Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen si fuera asi lo hubiera obligado a que se quede con Toph... sin mas os espero que os guste ahh y bueno esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, perdonad por los herrores ortograficos.

* * *

25 de Diciembre…

"¡AANG! TE VOY A MATAR" grito una pelinegra siendo arrasada por una incontenible ira mientras corría a más no poder por los pasillos del ahora castillo y morada del Lord del fuego.

Se detuvo en seco aspirando agitadamente su cara reflejaba enojo y las personas que yacían en aquel cuarto suspiraron antes de que la puerta se abriera con más de la fuerza necesaria, dando a la vista a una pequeña de entre doce o trece años piel extremadamente pálida, cabello negro que estaba perfectamente acomodado entre lazos y piedras preciosas con algunos mechones que caían en su cara adornando su bello rostro, un kimono blanco con flores en tonos pastel que le daban un poco de color a su piel y una mueca en su rostro `mirando` fijamente a sus `amigos` la posibilidad de haber dejado a ese calvo entrar a su cuarto, usurpado su ropa y convertirla en toda una dama era de plantearse.

"Quieres un poco de Te" le pregunto la morena con una sonrisa afable, el ceño de la ciega nunca había estado mas fruncido.

"¿¡POR UN CARAJO DONDE…!?"

"Ah pero que bonita te vez Toph…" la interrumpió una voz llena de dulzura, sin duda era eso lo que más odiaba que la consideraran tierna…

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder logrando así, esconder su rostro con unos mechones que caían a su cara, mas replicas comenzó a llegar denominando esto como un acto totalmente adorable.

"POR UN DEMONIO, TE MATARE AANG" grito azotando la puerta logrando así que unas risitas llenas de satisfacción se escucharan tras su partida. Volviendo a retomar su búsqueda de el último -y pronto- extinto maestro del aire.

23 de Diciembre Dos días Antes de Navidad.

La nación del fuego estaba de fiesta, cientos y miles de luces adornaban las pequeñas viviendas recibiendo así la época más bella de todas, la navidad aquella festividad que desde hace más de un año rendía tributo a su nombre. Navidad aquella festividad que llenaba a dicha a todos quienes la nombraban, una bella, pacífica y bella navidad…

"_¡Achu!_ Maldita nieve" grito una pelinegra sobándose la nariz del frio, bueno nadie dijo que algunas personas no eran santo devoción de los constantes cambios que traían estas fechas.

"¿Estás bien Toph?" corrió a su ayuda un joven calvo que miraba preocupado a la pequeña jovencita empapada de nieve a causa del tropiezo, el joven suspiro "Que bueno… estas bien" sonrió, la joven lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Que parte de no ver esta bien" pronuncio sarcástica, el chico le extendió la mano siendo correspondido por un pequeño soplido.

"Podía ser peor" trato de animarla.

"Claro podría depender de las personas espera, eso es lo que estoy haciendo" soltó un suspiro y le tendió la mano a su joven y calvo amigo.

Siguieron caminando por un par de segundos hasta que el joven rompió el silencio.

"¿Por qué no te gusta?" la chica lo miro confundida mientras un pequeño "_¿Uh?_" salía de sus labios, el chico sonrió le gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro "La Navidad… ¿Por qué no te gusta Toph?" el resoplido de la chica no se hizo esperar.

"No es que la odie" pronuncio sujetando el brazo del calvo "Pero… no se esto no me gusta causo dependencia de las personas y yo no quiero ser una carga…"

"Tu no eres una carga" la interrumpió el chico para sorpresa de la bandida "Bueno… al menos no para mi…" trato de arreglarlo poquito y mas y se condenaba el solo.

"Aang…" le hablo a el chico después de un incomodo silencio, el calvo la voltio a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro "Eres un Idiota…" pronuncio sujetándose a un mas a su lado "Pobre de ti si le cuentas a alguien más sobre esto" le susurro al oído de forma amenazante, el chico sonrió no era tan malo ser su guía…


	2. Chapter 2

Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen si fuera asi lo hubiera obligado a que se quede con Toph... sin mas espero que les guste ahh y bueno esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, perdona por los herrores ortograficos.

* * *

**24 de Diciembre seis horas para Navidad.**

La gente revoloteaba de un lado a otro, en la casa de el ahora Lord del fuego se llevaba una batalla campal no, no era sobre otra exhaustiva guerra, tampoco era sobre el agotamiento de recursos por favor tenían de sobra, era algo más inquietante y perturbador ¿¡DONDE PONDRIAN EL BENDITO ARBOL DE NAVIDAD!?

"YA BASTA" grito exasperada una pelinegra de mirada pálida alzando sus brazos al cielo pidiendo por primera vez en la vida un poco de paz.

Los aludidos la miraron fijamente, dejando el árbol en medio del salón de fiestas.

"¡Perfecto!" grito un moreno abrazando -para desgracia- al pobre árbol de dos metros y medio, la chica se dio con la palma en su frente.

"!¿POR UN DEMONIO, LO DEJARON TAL Y COMO AL PRINCIPIO?¡" les grito con una gota en la sien.

"Si es perfecto Sokka por primera vez en la vida tienes razón" le alentó su hermana.

"Si gra… Oye que quieres decir con primera vez en tu vida" pronunciaron ignorando a dicha pelinegra, todos reían por la tonta discusión de ambos hermanos, que hasta cierto punto llegaba a ser cómica.

Aang se giro lentamente viendo recargada en la puerta como la pelinegra parecía estar absorta de todo eso ¿Toph? Negándose a ser ¿Toph?

"Oye Toph" le hablo el calvo la chica alzo la vista "No quieres ayudarnos a decorar al árbol" pronuncio, todos callaron viendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes, la chica solo sonrió de lado.

"Paso" tan solo respondió dispuesta a marcharse.

"Sera divertido" insistió la pelinegra solo amplia su sonrisa.

"Paso, de por si es malo escuchar tu entusiasmo para que al último termine matando a todos por no cerrar su bocota" suspiro "Iré a caminar, eso de estar oyéndolos todo el día sin parar, hizo que me diera jaqueca"

Aang suspiro viendo como la figura de su mejor amiga se perdía de entre la oscuridad.

"No te preocupes Aang" le tranquilizo la morena "Todo estará bien" le sonrió.

25 de Diciembre tres horas antes de la cena de Navidad

Un joven calvo caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro rascándose inconscientemente su calva cabeza, suspiro se detuvo y con lo poco que le quedaba de valor (según sus propias palabras) acerco sus nudillos de forma decisiva a la puerta de madera balsa.

Un segundo, dos, espero para llenarse de valor y cuando llego a su tercer suspiro, se detuvo mirando frente a la imagen de la maestra tierra que parecía fastidiada por la idea.

"Que miras" le hablo la joven pelinegra, sosteniendo la perrilla de la puerta en sus manos, el chico quedo perplejo (_Genial…_) pensó la pelinegra antes de largar un suspiro "¿QUE QUIERES?" pregunto mas exasperada, el chico salió de su ensoñación. Perfecto… había quedado como un idiota frente a ella.

"Tu ropa…" fue lo único que salió de sus labios correspondido por perfecto "¿_uh?_" alegado de la pelinegra. "Tu ropa Toph, aun no te has cambiado. Vamos todavía tienes tiempo la cena comenzara en unos minutos" pronuncio el calvo tomando la mano de su joven amiga adentrándose en su habitación.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto curioso, en el momento que la joven Bei Fong se quedo en la entrada de la puerta, se giro lentamente asía ella viendo como dos labios rosados se asomaban sobre su perfil, se sonrojo /¿_Desde cuando tenia esos pensamientos? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo tenia esos pensamientos por su mejor amiga?_/.

"Esta es mi ropa" respondió no pudo evitar que un "!¿QUE?!" saliera de los labios del calvo.

"Lo que escuchaste pies ligeros. Esta es MI ropa no me voy a poner un estúpido vestido, solo porque la escoria de la realeza espera eso o ¿si?"

"Toph es navidad. Vamos no ha ser tan malo" le sonrió por alguna extraña razón, se sintió intimidado.

"Pies ligeros…" una corriente se desplazo por su espalda, Oh no… esto no esta bien "Sera mejor que corras…" la rabia de la pelinegra a penas era audible por los gritos que siguieron a continuación.

"Y A TI ¿QUE TE IMPORTA?" grito la pelinegra marchándose a grandes zancadas hacia el salón principal.

"T… Toph lo… lo siento" en si las mejillas del calvo se llenaron de carmesí tras su GRAN, GRAN equivocación.

Tenía que repetirse que la joven pelinegra su amiga de confianza y de batallas no era en si, como las demás chicas, no era esa princesa que podría aparentar.

**25 de diciembre Navidad…**

_"Y A TI ¿QUE TE IMPORTA?" _sonrió ante grato recuerdo recordando como la pelinegra había salido enfurecida hacia el salón principal, con las mejillas más encendidas que las de él, a grandes zancadas y con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Fijo su mirada al cielo era una de las pocas cosas que le tranquilizaban, después de todo necesitaba sobre todo tranquilizarse para cuando la tormenta llegara.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, sintiendo como la nieve en sus pies (literalmente ya que tenia zapatos) se movía haciendo un poco de revuelo seguido por una respiración agitada y profunda que detonaba enojo y molestia, giró su cabeza hacia al frente donde se encontraba la dueña de dicho encuentro con las mejillas y nariz sonrojadas debido al clima,con pequeños mechones negros que cubrían un poco a su rostro, con los nudillos mas blancos debido a la fuerza que ejercía, y con la respiración entrecortada debido a la ira que trataba de contener a base de una respuesta. El calvo sonrió después de todo era eso lo que quería.

"Hola Toph…" tan solo sonrió la joven se enfureció mas, en definitiva esa era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba.

"¡¿HOLA TOPH?! ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR" pregunto impaciente moviendo su pie de arriba abajo olvidando por un solo momento un pequeño inconveniente.

"Te vez muy bien" la elogio el calvo, logrando que sus mejillas se encendieran un poco más.

"No cambies de tema" blasmo enojada, y era cierto estaba enojado, no con el estúpido vestido, ni con los incómodos lazos que traían en el cabello y que a cada momento parecían caerse haciendo que su cabello pareciese a medusa.

En definitivamente no estaba enojada con eso si no con lo que había estado rondado por su cabeza desde que se levanto y decidió, acabar con el último -y pronto- extinto maestro aire.


End file.
